1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure for automatically rotating a spiral rod and, more particularly, to a rod structure for twisting a cleaning cloth into a spiral shape.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 for a conventional rotating device 1 for twisting a dusting cloth 13. After the dusting cloth 13 is mounted around the rotating plate 11, a user can hold and rotate the rotating part 12 at one end of the rotating plate 11 so that the dusting cloth 13 is twisted along the spiral ridge of the rotating plate 11 and is eventually turned into a spiral shape with a 360-degree cleaning surface, or more specifically with the fibers of the dusting cloth 13 extending in different directions. When dusting is completed, and it is desired to remove or replace the dusting cloth 13, the user must hold and rotate the rotating part 12 in the reverse direction to bring the dusting cloth 13 back to the original flat shape, thus allowing removal of the dusting cloth 13 from the spiral plate 11. However, while holding the rotating part 12, the user's hand tends to contact the dusting cloth 13 and be contaminated by the dust or other foreign matters on the dusting cloth 13.